1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for daily use, and more particularly, to an electrically heated towel rack capable of generating heat when powered by electricity for heating towels or preserving the temperature thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In daily life, wet towels, after being used, may lead to growth of bacteria, which is bad to human health. In winter, especially in the north, cold weather often makes clothes and towels cold and therefore uncomfortable to use. For such reasons, electrically heated towel racks have been designed. These electrically heated towel racks have an electric heating unit installed therein. The electric heating unit, when being powered by electricity, increases the temperature of a heat conduction tube thereof so as to heat towels.
Currently, most electrically heated towel racks in the market have a heating circuit that includes a heating wire. The heating wire suffers from disadvantages of low heating efficiency and low heat endurance so that frequent maintenance needs to be made to the heating wire in the electrically heated towel rack.